From DE 197 53 678 A1 such a connecting element with a head part for fastening to the lining piece, and a foot part for fastening to the support is known. At one end of the connecting element a head part is situated, which is fastened to the lining piece before assembly. A foot part in the form of a spreader element which is inserted, on assembly, into an opening provided on the support, is situated at the other end of the connecting element. By applying pressure on the lining piece, the spreader element is spread by a cone and thereby the foot part is locked in the support.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate the mounting of a lining piece on a support by a connecting element, and to make possible a better tolerance balance.